vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monica Pinkston
Summary Monica Pinkston is a former D-Class test subject who was exposed to fluids produced at the site of an SCP-3396 infection. When she was exposed to the anomaly, she claimed "I understand firepower", before suddenly commencing a largescale containment breech, gaining the ability to transform her body into weapons and generate them at will. Nearly taking apart the entire site while escaping, she would break from the clutches of the Foundation, before allying herself with other SCP-3387-01 instances that were beginning to multiply as a result of the entity's influence spreading over the Earth. Months, even possibly years later, she would found a coalition of -01 instances stationed in the remains of Las Vegas, which was directly in combat with the remains of the foundation. She was described as the most powerful of the entire group, and regularly defeated even some of the more formidable -01 instances that had gone rogue. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely much higher. at least 6-A with The Showstopper Name: Monica Pinkston, D-77777, Queen of Spades, the Baroness of Old Vegas Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Female Age: 28 Classification: SCP-3397-01 instance, altered human, former D-Class Personnel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Weapon Mastery, Transmutation (Of her own weapons), and Transformation (Able to turn any part of her body into a form of modern firearm or explosive. This also includes summoning weapons such as the Showstopper), Regeneration (Mid-High) (In response to receiving damage, her body fragments and explodes, to which she reconstitutes herself shortly after), Some degree of Power Nullification with The Showstopper (It was able to harm a -01 instance who shielded themselves in an orb that could shift her other missiles "out of reality"), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Danmaku, Heat Manipulation, Magic and Resistance to it (An unspecified number of her organs have a seemingly impenetrable set of wards, as described by members of the Serpent's Hand. These organs also supply her with the energy needed to activate her abilities), Power Bestowal through Biological Manipulation (She is able to spread the 3387 infection to others consciously) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-City Block level (Casually generated one hundred and twenty surface to surface missiles at once, claimed to be able to vaporize a containment site and destroyed large potions of it in her breech. Superior to a -01 instance who could power an entire district with electrical powers) likely much higher (described as one of the most powerful -01 instances. Other instances included a living mountain rage, as well as one who could generate a layer of Neutron star over their body, who had breached through a facility meant to survive asteroid strikes and earthquakes), Multi-Continent level with The Showstopper (Calls a cannon large enough to block out the sun from orbit, which had beamed down a laser strong enough to vaporize everything in its path) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic '(Kept up with a -01 instance that could react to and absorb over a hundred surface to surface missiles at once) 'Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 100 (Could lift her arms after they had been transformed into six missile launchers) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block level Durability: At least Multi-City Block level '''(Took attacks from similarly powered anomalies, which had caused this), likely '''much higher (Bathed in residual energy from the Showstopper without taking any damage. Described as invulnerable by other -01 instances.), regeneration makes her hard to kill Stamina: Very High (Had no trouble creating hundreds of high level explosives, as well as a laser that could have disintegrated an entire containment site. However, summoning The Showstopper drains her stamina greatly) Range: Dozens of meters with most firearm transformations, hundreds of meters with energy weapons, several kilometers with missiles, thousands of kilometers with The Showstopper Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High (Is able to utilize her abilities extensively, and had knowledge about her condition, powers, and how to use them effectively imparted to her when she was introduced to the 3396 fluid. Is the leader of a group of other -01 instances occupying Las Vegas, and regularly combats the Foundation) Weaknesses: Using Showstopper leaves her drained and exhausted for a time. Her powers are dependent on 3896 intersecting with the universe Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Weapon Creation and Manipulation: Monica has full control of her body in regards to transforming it into various weapons, due to abilities given to her via exposure to SCP-3396. This is broadly called "firepower", and ranges anywhere from transforming her arms into missile launchers or laser cannons, to her body automatically transforming into an explosion in response to receiving damage. She is yet to demonstrate fatigue while using any of these abilities (except for the Showstopper), although it was explained there is some sort of limit on the number she can pull out at once. Using the Showstopper causes her to be almost entirely depleted of energy. ** The Showstopper: Monica can summon an orbital cannon large enough to block out the sun from low-Earth orbit, which beams down a blast of energy strong enough to vaporize a column of matter down to the surface of the earth, including a -01 instance. It is described as a 'divine' weapon, and it was able to somehow negate the abilities of a -01 instance she was fighting that had moved missiles she had previously fired "out of reality". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Criminals Category:Body Control Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Heat Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6